


Reverie

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Northern Downpour Sends Its Love [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Gotta love polyamory, It is a possibility that I'm going to include sokka/suki/yue/zuko, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Relationship(s), Trans Zuko (Avatar), Yue (Avatar) Lives, zuko has his scar but I haven't mentioned it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Reverie: noun, a daydream, to be lost in pleasant thoughtOrZuko sends a letter to Yue.
Relationships: Background Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Northern Downpour Sends Its Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957609
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Reverie

Dear Yue,

How are you? ~~Uncle~~ Fire Lord Iroh says that it's possible that you could visit soon. I would like that.

Sincerely,  
Zuko

-

Dear Zuko,

I am doing well! My father says that it is very much possible. I have responded to this letter as soon as I could, so there is a good chance that preparations have already been made. I enjoyed showing you around my city, would you extend the same pleasure to me? I have heard much about the Fire Nation, like their foods that have lots of spices or their entertainment. I believe one famous play that I've heard of is "Dragons In Love"? You will have to tell me about it when I arrive in the future.

With love,  
Yue

-

Dear Yue,

The play you are referring to is "Love Amongst The Dragons", and it is one of my favourite plays. I won't spoil it for you, but it is one of my favourite plays if performed correctly. The last time I saw it was on a double date with my friends Mei and Ty Lee, along with my ex-lover Jet (don't worry, he and I split off on rather unfortunate terms). It was performed by the Ember Island Players, who I would rather never see again. The special effects were fine but they put way too big of a budget into them, sacrificing the talent of the actors, and a certain mastery of choreography. Instead of having the quiet and subtle scenes, there were, frankly, untalented background dancers that didn't fit the scene at all. They dragged out the dialogue and added a side plot that was not in the original play. I am all for making changes and adaptations, for example in the Jin Hua Performers' version of "The Chalk Circle", they added a plot twist that was not present in the original story's script but it added another dimension of understanding to the characters that made the audience understand the antagonist's motivations much better than simple jealousy. Even Li Quianfu, the writer of the play itself, said that it was an adaptation that made him proud. However, the Ember Island Players churn out plays after plays that are so mediocre that even the most inexperienced theatre critic would be appalled. Even when I was a kid and saw them with my mother, we both knew that they were terrible. The only reason that the Ember Island Players haven't gone out of business is that they exploit the ignorance of the vacationers that visit the island. But I digress, I have heard from my Uncle that you will be arriving in about a fortnight, and I eagerly await your arrival. I heard that your 16th birthday is coming up in 2 months. I hope I will be able to visit you for that. 

Sincerely,  
Zuko

-

Dear Zuko,

I admit, from the conciseness of your first letter I was expecting one similar to that, but I was pleasantly surprised by the detail in this one. I got this letter much quicker, and we are about a week away from the Fire Nation. My father mentioned getting me engaged to a... person named Hahn, but I urged him to reconsider. If I am being completely honest with you, I do not like him very much. He's rude and self-centred. Spending more than 5 minutes around him gives me chills, in the figurative sense. I would rather spend time with you than _Hahn_. It sounds like you greatly enjoy theatre, and I believe I could learn a lot about the Fire Nation from it, maybe you could tell me more about it when I arrive? For "cultural immersion", if you know what I mean.

With love,  
Yue

-

Dear Yue,

You are arriving tomorrow, and I hope you will be able to read this before you arrive. If it is possible, could you tell me the names of the people who are travelling with you? I do not want to forget their names. I know that you, your mother, Cheif Arnook, and Master Pakku are coming with you, but not of anyone else. (I do not know what cultural immersion is.)

Yours,  
Zuko

-

Zuko,

Of course! You already know all of them, and with the exception of a few of Mater Pakku's students, you probably won't interact with them. I can already see the outer islands of the Fire Nation, so I will keep this letter short. I will explain to you what cultural immersion is when I get there, but until then I wish you well.

With love,  
Yue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the canon of this story is that Iroh became Fire Lord. Ozai did burn Zuko but was then immediately banished. Ozai is currently gaining followers that want to start war. Don't ask me how Zuko knows Jet in this story. The canon I created isn't my business. Zuko hasn't met anyone in the Gaang yet.


End file.
